Dusk and Dawn
by SarnK
Summary: Dan is thrown off his game when he meets an American girl on the streets in London. He already feels a sudden connection with her, but when as he gets to know her, he discovers her story. And why exactly she's here alone in the streets of London.


Chapter 1  
Dan was taking a leisurely stroll in the streets of London, when he spotted a girl jogging up behind him "Excuse me!" she said, lifting her hand up slightly.  
_She's American _Dan observed from her accent. _I guess she wants a picture with me or something.  
_"Hey!" Dan waved smiling. But he was suddenly taken aback when a seemingly confused expression appeared on her face.  
"Um," she continued, "I just needed to know where the nearest hotel or motel or something is. I made a reservation… somewhere else, but apparently something fell through. And… Hey!"  
_Here it comes… _The corner of Dan's mouth lifted.  
"Get the hell back here!"  
Dan was surprised once more, and followed her eyes to a man who was hastily turning a corner.  
"Dammit! I've been trying to catch that guy all day!"  
"Why?"  
The girl chuckled a little bit and shook her head, "You're gonna think I'm really stupid."  
Dan smiled and shrugged his shoulders, genuinely curious.  
"I… He said he could… sell me… a hotel reservation. So I kinda stupidly believed him…"  
Dan couldn't help grinning widely at this girl. Not only did he think her mannerisms were undeniably cute, but he was so sure he recognized her from somewhere…  
"You gave money, to random person on the street claiming he can sell you some kind of arbitrary reservation ticket?" He was still grinning.  
"No… Not a ticket."  
"So what?"  
"Well, he didn't really give me anything. I heard him talking on the phone, so I thought he had… somehow…"  
Dan was now roaring with laughter. He was aware this was a little inconsiderate, but there was something that this girl he had just met brought out in him.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" He said, when he noticed her un-amused crossed-armed expression.  
She remained unmoving, but lifted one eyebrow mockingly.  
"So. You gonna help me find a place to stay or are you just going to leave me here to get more of my money stolen by murderers and rapists?"  
Dan's dimples became visible as he smiled and held out his hand to the girl "I will help you." He said, slightly lowering his head.  
The girl ignored the hand and began walking.  
Dan just stood there.  
"Come on!"  
"Wrong way, darling."  
The girl scrunched up her face and turned around.  
"Now come on. I want to show you London."

The stroll was incredibly enjoyable and relaxing and amazing. Dan couldn't keep his eyes off her as she looked around at her surroundings. _Just like any other tourist, _he thought. But at the same time, she wasn't just any tourist.  
"So I take it you've never been out of the country by yourself before."  
"Noo. How did you guess?"  
Dan smirked, "So why are you here anyway?"  
"I- I'd prefer not to tell a stranger my whereabouts."  
"I'm not a stranger! I just gave you a personal tour around London."  
"I don't even know your name."  
_Yeah. That's right. She doesn't know who I am.  
_"Oh, well I'm Dan. I don't even know _your _name."  
"Elena."  
_Elena! That's it! That's where I know her from!  
_"Elena!" Dan put his hand on his hip and pointed with the other one. "You make YouTube videos don't you?"  
"Oh, yeah. That would be me."  
"I've only seen a few, but they're really good."  
Elena blushed. _Just _a little. But Dan noticed it.  
"Well thank you, Dan."  
"And now you're _sure _you've never seen me before in your life?"  
Elena squinted "Emm, I don't think so."  
"Well okay then."  
"Wait—why would you ask—"  
"AASDFGHJK!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Why would you—"  
"ABVLDMNN!"  
So Dan also realized this must've been stupid behavior too, but he didn't want to ruin—whatever he had with this girl by making himself seem like he was more important or superior or something… It made sense in the moment.  
"Um, ookay then, Dan."  
"Um, ookay then Dan." He said in a mocking tone, tilting his head side to side.  
_What is wrong with me?_  
"What is wrong with you?" Elena asked, mirroring his thoughts.  
Dan chuckled and slapped his forehead, "I'm not exactly sure," was his reply.  
They walked a couple more blocks, and finally arrived at a semi-presentable-looking hotel.  
"Well, we're here ."  
Elena stepped inside, and Dan practically tripped up the steps next to her.  
"Just a room," she was saying the guy at the desk.  
"Did you need two keys?"  
"What? Oh… no… he's not—we're not. Just no."  
Elena's face at Dan made him realize it was probably time for him to leave.  
Dan smiled briefly and tripped back down the stairs, hoping he would be able to see her again.  
He would. He had to.  
And since when did he trip all over the place and act like a complete spaz around a moderately popular YouTube star?  
He was waay off his game.


End file.
